Un-conable
by Oldies127
Summary: Everyone knows Face is the conman. What if he met someone he couldn't con? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the A-Team.**

Templeton "Faceman" Peck walked into the convenience store, hoping to save some money. The team needed a few bottles of water, pop, and snacks for their long drive since they ran out of novacaine.

There was a cute girl running the register. Face thought up a persona as he gathered his items. He had an armful of food and drinks and peaked around the corner of the isle. The girl was reading a book. Face took a deep breath and approached the counter.

"Hello," Face gave a polite wave.

"Hi there," she answered back with a smile as she rung up his selections.

"Slow day, huh?" Face noticed as he looked around the shop and the gas pumps.

"Yeah. It's nice to have a break. It was super busy last night." She gave him a warm smile. "That'll be $16.73, please," she said as she chomped on her gum.

Face had a 20 in his wallet, but that was it, and he knew he could get her to lower the price.

"Man! I only have a ten dollar bill!" Face had worry in his tone as he glanced outside at Hannibal filling up the van with gas. "He's going to be mad at me," Face sighed.

"Who's going to be mad?" she asked in curiosity.

"My boss. We're going on a trip for at least 8 more hours and he said he wanted all of this stuff. He's going to kill me." Face ran his fingers through his luxurious hair and gave the girl a beckoning look. "Is there something you could do? I would hate for my boss to find out what happened."

The girl paused and stared at him. She seemed memorized by Face's looks. At that, he knew that he had her in his back pocket, he was going to walk out of here for only ten bucks!

"Nope! Sorry! You need the right amount or you only get ten dollars worth of food. Why don't you go grab a twenty from your boss?" The girl sat back and picked up her book.

Face stood with his mouth hanging open. How is it possible that he couldn't con her? His job was the conman, and he couldn't con a young woman working at a gas station?

"I'll be right back," Face squeaked out as he exited the store.

"What's taking you so long? I'm thirsty!" Murdock exclaimed as he bounced around in the van.

"Where's the stuff?" Hannibal asked.

"I tried to con her to get all of our stuff for ten bucks, but she didn't go for it." Face was lost in thought.

"Why are you out here now, foo'?" B.A asked with his usual anger.

"I told her I only had ten bucks so I need to come out here to get some money from you that I wouldn't originally have, but I actually do have a twenty in my wallet. I just didn't want to straight up lie, so I had to leave the store." Face sighed and went back in and paid for his stuff.

"Thank you, and have a good day..." Face squinted to read her name tag. "Ashley," Face smiled. He liked that name.

"No problem!" Face walked towards the door. "Hope your boss wasn't too hard on you, Faceman," she said as she picked her book up again.

"What did you call me?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Faceman." She returned his confusion. "You have a fitting name for such a handsome man." She giggled and looked back at her book as Face exited the store and got in the van. They pulled away and Face mulled over that girl.

"Hey Face? " Hannibal pulled him away from his thoughts. "She was a young woman and you couldn't con her?" Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and gave Face a look. He just nodded, embarrassed. Hannibal turned around and placed the cigar back in his mouth. "You're losing your touch, kid."

Face just stared out the window and watched the scenery go by, when a thought bubbled up to the surface.

"Hannibal, didn't you use the bathroom before I went in to get our stuff?" Face felt himself getting mad.

"I just wanted to keep you on your toes!" Hannibal exclaimed.

"You-!" Face started, but gave up knowing that it was pointless.

"Wasn't that a good idea, Face? Just gave you a little practice." Hannibal gave him a smirk. "Ashley went right along with it too." Hannibal sighed, happy with himself. "I love it when a plan comes together!"


End file.
